The present disclosure relates generally to temporary roof coverings. In particular, modular temporary roof covering systems are described.
During construction and maintenance of roofed structures, it may be desirable to temporarily cover the roof the structure. For example, when replacing the shingles and/or roof sheathing of a shingled home, it may desirable to shield the interior of the home from the elements e.g., rain, sun, leaves and other debris, etc. Known temporary roof coverings are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed.
The most common existing method of protecting against the elements when replacing a roof is to simply lay a sheet of plastic or a tarp across the roof substructure and attempt to secure the edges of the plastic or tarp using nails or other common fasteners. This crude method of protecting against the elements has many limitations and drawbacks. For example, handling an untethered large tarp/plastic sheet while on top of a roof is dangerous and awkward, especially in high winds. Additionally, the tarp/plastic may be ripped free rather easily by the wind.
Another significant draw back to the conventional tarp/plastic sheet covering method is that work cannot be performed while the covering is in place. Thus, the tarp/plastic sheet must be removed and replaced at the beginning and end of each work day, and a rainstorm will halt work altogether. Furthermore, penetrating the roof fascia or soffit with nails may result in aesthetic damage. Thus, there exists a need for temporary roof coverings that improve upon and advance the design of known temporary roof coverings. Examples of new and useful roof coverings relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.